


To Cedric, From Cho

by Natalie_Rushman



Series: Letters to Each Other [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ugh, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalie_Rushman/pseuds/Natalie_Rushman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter from Cho Chang to Cedric, written for the Tumblr house cup. </p><p>Contains mentions of death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Cedric, From Cho

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the Tumblr House Cup, and is unedited.
> 
> I recommend listening to Kesha's The Harold Song whilst reading this, it sets the mood.
> 
> Please enjoy and I will see you at the end :)

Dear Cedric,

It’s been eighteen years since your death. Eighteen years since I broke in front of everyone during your memorial. Eighteen years since my world broke into pieces. 

I thought it, the pain, the loneliness, the heartbreak.. It would go away. Or at least become easier to manage.

But it didn’t. After your death, one thing that kept happening was me constantly finding myself looking around to find you, to tell you something funny that happened, to hug you, to ask you about your day, but then realise I would never be able to converse with you, hold you, love you, because you were gone. 

I still have those moments, now. Because you weren’t only my boyfriend then, you were my best friend, and one common thought that ran through my mind then was that I would rather we have broken up or me dying then have you dead. 

As I reflect now, I realise that my thoughts were quite selfish, but I still believe in that. Because if we broke up, at least I would’ve still been able to see you in school, talk to you and we could’ve been friends. 

And if I had died, I wouldn’t have to deal with this void in me.

I can still imagine your reaction to this. It’s so clear. You would be shaking your head and saying, “Cho, let someone fill this hole. Let our memories go. I want you to be happy, and don’t let your life be plagued by this.”

I tried, Cedric. I did.

I’m now married to a Muggle, and we have two beautiful children. He knows about magic, but he doesn’t know about you. I couldn’t bear to tell him about you, because I love him, and I can’t let him think he’s being compared to my first love, who no longer resides in this world.

He, and my wonderful children, have managed to fill up a bit of that void, but some nights, I go outside and look up in the sky, and wonder how things would be like if you were still alive, because you left a gap, and I’m torn between screaming at you for making me feel this way, and letting you go.

I don’t understand myself sometimes, Cedric. I wish you were here to detangle my life and make me laugh, the way only you knew how to. 

I miss you so much, Cedric. I think of you so much.

I love you, forever and always.

Cho.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading this fic, please review! Even if you didn't, please still review and tell me how I can improve.
> 
> Thanks and have a great day!


End file.
